


A devilish smile is worth a while

by random_person_who_can_fly



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One dislikes the other and eventually likes the other, friendship to relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25046665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_person_who_can_fly/pseuds/random_person_who_can_fly
Relationships: Mark/Zeina
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	A devilish smile is worth a while

"You know. It's time, to tell the truth."

"Just shut up right now."

"You can't keep doing this forever." She then grabs him and says.

"You don't think I know that?!?!"

He just looks at her blank-faced with no emotion at all. "Seems like you don't since you lie to them every day."

She then lets go and turns around. "I do it for their own good."

"No, you don't."

She then turns around and yells. "WILL YOU JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP?!"

He then proceeds to look at her in the eyes and says. "No. I'm growing tired of this. Now go tell your family the truth."

She then puts her hands on her hips and says. "Or what?"

He raises his hand and a dark hand comes from the ground. "I'll. Tell. Them." He then sends it away and says. "I've tolerated it for too long. Tell them the truth."

She then looks at him and says. "What? That I'm a demon? That, someone, turned me into a demon?"

"Yes." She then looks at him completely confused. "I was being sarcastic. Why the hell would I tell them that?"

"Because it's the truth."

She then looks at him and says. "Why the fuck am I stuck with you again?"

"Because I'm assigned to you."

"Ah right." She then tries to shoo him off. "Well, I've been a demon for a while so you can fuck off now."

"Nope. I'm stuck with you for all eternity."

She facepalms and says. "Greeeeeeeat."

He then looks at her and says. "Besides. This is only the second week. You don't even know anything still."

She then gets mad and says. "BULL FUCKING SHIT!!"

He then looks at her blankly and says. "Hit me then."

She looks confused and says. "Huh??"

He then puts his fist up and says. "Hit me."

"Why?"

"To prove you do know some things."

She then sighs and says. "Fine." She then tries to hit him and he moves.

"Too slow." She then tries again. "Too slow again. Faster." They keep going and going until finally she hits him.

"I DID IT!!"

"After 200 tries."

She then points at him and says. "Shut up and let me be happy."

He then looks at her and says. "Now go tell your family."

She sighs and says. "You're not gonna let it rest are you?"

He then proceeds to raise his hand and show a dark hand coming from the ground and says. "Do I have to tell them?"

She sighs and says. "No, I'll do it." She then proceeds to walk in and tell them as he begins flipping a coin waiting.

*2 hours pass*

'She's taking a while. Must be going horribly. It's to be expected.' She then comes out as he flips the coin onto heads and puts it into his pocket.

She then just says. "Hope you're happy, now let's go do our shit tonight."

"Sure." He then begins walking beside her and looks for their target. As they are walking, she's being very quiet. 'Guess heads, was right….' She just keeps walking and after a while asks.

"Am I really stuck with you forever? Can't I change you for someone I would like?"

"No. I'm especially assigned to you."

"Huh?? Why?"

"Because you have a special talent and they said 'You'll find out why'. Haven't found out why yet."

She then stops and says. "That's why you probably ever won't!! You're such a dick!!"

He then looks at her and goes. "And? We're demons. We aren't here to make friends or find love. We are here to do our jobs."

She then just looks away and says. "Whatever." She walks a little ahead, which makes him ask.  
"Do you even know where our target is?"

She then stops and thinks and sighs. "I really am stuck with you, aren't I?"

"Yes. Just trail behind me if you don't want to be next to me."

She scoffs and says. "Fine." She then slows down to where he's in front of her and he keeps walking, not batting an eye. She then goes into her thoughts. 'I can't believe I'm stuck with him.  
He's just an ass, I really need to see if I can switch partners. Find someone else who will actually be someone I like.'

He stops and snaps in front of her saying. "Hey."

She then goes out of her world and looks at him saying. "Whaaaat? I was In a world much happier than where I am right now."

He then looks forward and says. "Don't care. Our target is in front of us."

She then looks forward and goes. "Really? It's a businessman?"

"Yes. That's an angel and he's a really deadly one. Plus, he's just an ass."

She then looks at him and says. "Like you?"

"Worse. Much worse."

She then sees him talk to someone and hears him say. "Yeah, those stupid fucking humans don't even know a damn thing. It's quite hilarious, especially when I break a human’s heart. It's such a good feeling."

She then looks at him confused and says. "Are we sure that's an angel? Like 100 percent positive?"

"That's a corrupted angel."

"I've never heard of that ever happening."

"Because it's rare."

"So what do we do about him?"

"How about you both keep better attention on me?" They both then turn around to see him charging at them both and saying. "Wow. Two demons coming to hunt me down? Are they underestimating me now?" He tries to go for the girl but feels something grab him and slam him into a wall.

"No. That's why they sent me and her."

He then begins to get out of the rubble and says. "Heh. So you both must be strong, then, huh?"

"Yes. We both are."

"Then…" He then changes into his corrupted form and charges at him. "You both must be fun to fight right?"

The man dodges and says. "Sorry. But I'm not trying to play games right now."

He then grabs the angel and slams him into the ground and tries to crush him with his dark hand.

The angel catches his hand and says. "Come on, I thought you were smarter."

"I am." The angel becomes confused until he feels something pierce him and sees the girl with a blade.

"Damn….guess you both are strong…." And then falls.

She then takes out the blade and says. " I thought he was supposed to be super deadly?"

"He was."

"Maybe he's the wrong target then?"

"No, he's the correct one."

She then begins walking and says. "Eh oh well. We're done for tonight, so let's go."

He then begins following her. They both don't say anything till she finally asks.

"Why are you a dick btw?"

"That's none of your concern."

"Awwww, come on. I'm just trying to get to know you, I am stuck with you for eternity."

"You could always try to change me with someone else."

"Thought you said I couldn't."

"I didn't say you would. I said you could try."

"Riiiight. Well. I accept I'm stuck with you after all you said it was for a reason right?"

"Yes. They told me that."

"Well, then we might as well just try to get to know each other."

"You just want to know me and even then. Only why I am the way I am. Which isn't happening."

"Isn't that unfair though? You know me completely."

"I do know a lot about you. But not everything. I know your family and where you live. That's about it."

She looks surprised and goes. "Really?"

"Yes, that's all I know."

"Hmmmm. Then how about we try to get to know each other then?"

"Sorry. Not interested."

"Why????"

"I told you. Because this is just a job to me. I'm not here to make friends or find love." He then looks over and says. "Besides, this isn't an anime or one of those fantasy things. I'm not your friend or love. I'm just your assigned partner."

She is actually kinda hurt by that, but says. "Fine. I'll stop talking then." And walks ahead of him and doesn't look back at him. Once they arrive at her house, he then looks at her and says.

"There. You are home now. I'll be leaving."

"Very well……" She walks back inside into her room and sits down as he leaves to go to his home as well.

*Later*

He's sitting on his bed and wonders. 'She wants a new partner. I'll see if I can give another one to her.'

He then opens a portal to where his boss is and approaches him and says. "Hello, Sir."

"Ah, welcome. Is there something you need?"

"The partner you assigned me to does not want to work with me and wants a new one. Can she have another one?"

"I will not allow it." "Sir, she doesn't like the fact I'm cold and heartless."

"Then show her who you really are."

"You know I'm not gonna do that. This is just a job to me. Nothing more."

His boss then sighs and says. "That's why we also assigned you to her. You need to learn other things."

"Not happening, sir."

"We'll see about that." He then leaves as his boss sighs and says. “He needs to learn there are still other things out there than this job….”


End file.
